Talks Machina Episode 69
| Image = TM_69.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Liam O'Brien, Brian Wayne Foster, and Marisha Ray. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 69 | GnSNum = C2E21a | Airdate = 2018-06-05 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 1:21:52 | VOD = https://youtu.be/e0uWAnMDQ6I | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the sixty-ninth episode of Talks Machina. Liam and Marisha discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * @Screaming_Nerd: Hey everybody: how’d it feel to see that awesome-as-heck DnD Beyond opening? * Xundax: Beau and Jester seem to be growing quite close. Is Beau enjoying having a close female friend and how does she feel about Jester’s “every night’s a slumber party” kind of vibe? * @MissSunFlower94: For both how you: How amazing was Mark?! What was your favorite moment with him as Cali? * @dndcoalition: For Marisha: What emotions or thoughts were you having when it seemed the troll was carrying Beau off for good? Did her life flash before your eyes? Would there have been any major regrets? * Dharlette: Liam: Caleb is very quick to send Frumpkin out to comfort people, and tends to use his magic in very supportive ways to buff and support his team. Is this Caleb’s way of expressing affection, and if so do you think the rest of the Mighty Nine recognize this as an attempt at being affectionate? * CalicoJill: For Marisha: You’ve said before that Beau is of the mindset that she can’t die, do you think her near death experience has shaken that cockiness or just reinforced it? Will she approach situations differently going forward? * Gif of the Week: Jason Thompson’s gif of Jester casting Speak with Dead for the first time. * Landshanties: Liam: Nott is pretty open about how powerful and capable she thinks Caleb is. How does Caleb feel about this? Does he agree with her? * @Kootiepatra: To both: Are either of your characters still remotely interested in recovering that hundred gold, or was Beau’s near-dead to septic troll juice enough to decide to let it go? * Randomguykyle: Liam - Which party member, other than Caleb, do you think Frumpkin is the most comfortable with? * @jusHere4Marisha: To Marisha: In the past you’ve discussed how Beau relies on the belief that everyone is innately selfish & ultimately looking to save their own skins. How does she feel about nearly dying, only to be rescued by people who could have easily just left her behind? * @metadateagirl: For Liam: Cali and Caleb’s motives seem similar in that both are trying to hinder those who once manipulated them into doing terrible things. Did this register for Caleb, and did it affect any of his actions or emotions during the episode? * Fanart of the Week: Mettle aka @VaqueroWendigo’s “REBIRTH”. * @BlueManxCat: Marisha: Why did Beau object to Caleb wanting to wait to give Cali the bowl? She seemed upset at him wanting to control other people’s lives, but he was being cautious. Did Beau not see it that way? * @DrunkGriffinski: For both: Did you have to kill the memories of Vax and Keyleth that hard? * @BaconQueenVern: Liam: Caleb seemed to genuinely like and somewhat trust Cali until he found out she had ties to Tiamat. What was going on in his head at that moment? * D20sorDie: Marisha: It seems Beau has a pretty clear problem with authority figures. Were Caleb’s latest actions too similar to those with authority who Beau has despised in the past? * @Vaypray: For both: What went through your heads when Yasha successfully destroyed the bowl? * Miranda Katy Pruitt: For both: Do you think the group will feel a need to address the communication issues within TM9 soon? * #thankmyguests: Need the Bowl for Fryin’, Gimme the Dish, Okay?, and I’m your host, Addin’ Cali to the Roster. Talks Machina After Dark Quotations * Liam: "She is talking from her experience. She has nothing to do with what happened to him. She is not responsible for him. He is not looking for pity from anybody. He doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want to be coddled. He barely knows how to accept what Nott is doing. He misses his mother and father so he lets that happen, but he doesn’t know what to make of it, he just lets it happen. So everyone get off her back. Caleb is where he wants to be, which is moving towards his goal." * Marisha: "You kind of pretty much nailed it on the head." Brian: "Well I didn’t, D20sorDie did. They rolled a natural 20 with that question." Marisha: "Since you brought it up, Beau bringing up Caleb’s trauma was basically speaking directly to that point Beau’s problem with authority figures." * Liam: "Caleb will kill Beau with a fireball eventually so all this will be a moot point." External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark. References Art: